The Shadow Lord
The Shadow Lord. Authors Note. Please Notice this is FAKE (Just like all other pastas),and I would like it if you don't change anything except fixing my grammar,thanks! Grammar corrected by LionelVsCreepypasta. Sighting I, 20.-7.-2016. It was 2 weeks since I last played Minecaft, though I played Geometry Dash more often. I was at 64% of Clutterfunk, but it seemed impossible. I heard there was a snapshot, and people claiming they saw a black/gray entity in their eye corners. I did always want to spot Entity 303, Herobrine, or Null in Minecraft, and as the creator of Entity 404 I knew not every pasta is real, but when I was young I did believe in them, so I decided to play some Minecraft snapshot. I created a Singeplayer world called "Entity show yourself". The first thing I noticed was that everything was white and black and gray. I rejoined the world and everything seemed fine now. I killed some animals, built a house, and did the other basic stuff, until I noticed the shadow of my animals where moving while the animals didn't move, then I got killed. got slain by him. I remembered Herobrine was called "him" so I thought 'could he be real'? But no, he isn't, Notch said it himself! So this idea was gone fast. Then I saw him, in front of me, the entity I wanted to see, he only looked at me... I... Control... YOU! Then my game crashed and the snapshot was not available anymore. Sighting II, 25.-12.-2016. IT WAS CHRISTMAS, I read a post of a user called GuardianOfMars (I am GuardianOfMars, creator of Entity 404 who is writing this!), he just admitted Entity 404 is fake (He is fake,100000% true,I admit), but he saw a new Entity, he said that it told him he controls him. I hunted for this mysterious entity, until I realized I had no shadow...my shadow was 100 blocks in front of me somehow, then it said the old trusted text: Sam1245 Joined the game. YO SAM! Wanna Skype call? Sure! I will call you! But Sam1245 was offline, I messaged him through Whatsapp, he said he wasn't playing MC at all. Listen, I know you aren't the real Sam... BIG MISTAKE! Sam, who teleported in front of me, changed to a gray entity, and according to the information that GuardianOfMars gave us, it was the entity he saw too! Tell me your name, and is this your real self? This is my real self. He duplicated himself 1000 times. Try to find me, and I will give you my name. You have 10 minutes until I crash your game. I looked and punched all the shadows, but none of them was the entity 2 Minutes! I only had to punch 100 entities until I got them all! I punched them like a idiot until I heard lightning striking outside the sky. <48583837!&@#**#> Well done,you found me,mortal... <304993(E*#R*()389e90> My name is... But call me The Shadow Lord. Then my game froze, I contacted GuardianOfMars, and asked if he wanted to write/edit a page with the information. Sighting III, 24.-4.-2017. I never thought Clubstep would be so insane; I threw my Phone outside the window when I died at 99%, and decided to play some Minecraft. 1.11.2 was a version I never played, so I played that and created a server to play with my friends. The player limit was 25000 when I added the server to my server list. Then, I saw something impossible. The server had 24999 people online! When I joined, this was what I saw: 48858u9*(%I%JNTIRFOKMLFJBFJIOPRI(UIJKU(OI$(%OJUI(OSowkr309i58iokmljnuiksn ^ x24999 every time,the server shut down because it was lagging too hard. I restarted it, and to my suprise, this time there was only 1 guy in it. Welcome. Uhm you are fake, Herobrine is fake! Am I? Or am I not? Life is a illusion. Sure... don't talk like those crazy scientists. I will come to you. Then, he teleported in front of me. He started to vanish, and reappear as a totally new person called: "TheShadowLord" I am here to capture this and build my shadow empire, you are my host, and my guest. If you try to disconnect however, you will be my prisoner. You will go when I order you to go. Are you crazy? THe ShaDoW lOrd: DIE And my game froze: Java output error: DIE! Modded? Very likely. Unknown code detected. I was too horrified to play Minecraft again, and decided to go die hard in Clubstep on Geometry Dash. Who am I? You might not believe me, but I am the alt of the writer (GuardianOfMars) of Entity 404, the well known pasta (It's in popular pages =P), I like to write pastas, and you might want to know this won't be my last one! Thanks for reading! Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Haunted File